Teen TitansThe True Show
by Bartiagon
Summary: Hi! I'm Merlin, A mordern day Wizard. and this is the story of how CN cut me out of the Teen Titans, And the real adventures. Happy readings.


"Hello Teen Titan fans." A voice in a pitch dark room said. The lights came on to reveal a tall, skinny teenager standing in a comfortable looking room. A wall to wall book shelf lined the walls, a fire place, with fire, was in the center of the back wall, a black caldron was placed over the fire. Besides that, candles lit the room. A large brown arm chair sat in the middle of the room, witch the teen was sitting in. An old, oak, table rest in front of it, it was engraved with multiple magical beast. On the floor was a huge red rug; on it were wizards, knights, castles, and other mythical stuff.

"You're probably wondering who the heck I am," The teen said, resting back in the chair, "I am Merlin, the sixth Teen Titian." Merlin looked straight at the audience. He had on one of the most ridiculous outfits on of all time. He had on dark brown hiking boots, witch seemed a size to big. The laces were almost gone, so the tongues poked out. On each tongue was a fancy, black engraved 'M', witched seemed to glow. It could be seen that he wore no socks. Merlin had a pair of brown jeans, witched seemed a bit old. Around his waist was a VERY dark brown, leather belt. It had multi colored runes and gems embroidered in it. The runes and gems seemed to glow faintly. Its buckle was a huge, 'M' made of shining amber. This to let off a faint light. On the right side of the belt was a scabbard made of leather stripes, though the strips you could see a broad sword made of an amber colored metal. The hilt was pure, gleaming gold with runes and gems glowing all over it. At the top of the hilt was a huge piece of amber, with some type of scale in it. The shirt he wore was a raw hide, deer, long sleeved shirt. His hands were very tan and layers of dirt covered them, his finger nails were long and grimy, like they'd never been cut, just bit off every so often. In his right hand, he held a staff, a long, nobly wooden staff; witch was a head taller than Merlin, who looked a bout six feet tall. Runes covered it all over, except for the tarpapered bottom. The runes glowed different colors. Amulets and talismans covered any were they'd fit. Around his neck, ankles, and wrists mostly. The most spectacular of theses was the wooden Celtic cross that hung from his neck, runes engraved it and in the center was a round crystal of amber, witched glowed. His face looked a lot like his hands, dirty and tan. His teeth were yellowing and crocked, his nose curved down, like a beak. His eye's were coal black, but yellow rimmed he also had a thick unibrow. His ears were pointed, but the right one had a piece missing from the tip. Hair patches covered his chin and cheeks. To top off his appearance, was a ridiculously long, multicolored hat, that went down to his ankles. It was covered with black, glowing runes. Hair the color of his eyes, coal black, poked out from under it, along with his ears.

"Yes." Merlin said, "There are six titans. I've been with the gang from day one. We fought crime and such for some five, six years, but then they made a T.V. show, but the animators CUT ME OUT!!" Now Merlin was yelling, "They said I wasn't 'KID FRIENDLY!' but anyway." He calmed down now, "I am here to fix that. What you are watching is the introduction to the new Teen Titans show: Teen Titans…The True Show." Now Merlin grinned. "It will be every episode from the old series, plus some more, with me in them. After each show, I'll be here…" Now he was gesturing towards the room, "…and I'll talk about the episode we just saw. Then I'll read any reviews you sent me. Oh, and don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll answer them to the best of my capability, they can be about the episode, me, the other titans, any thing involving Teen Titans or this series. I'll also do a short bit at the begging, one more thing, the'll be a new episode every week."

Merlin got up and waved his hand, "Now, though I must bid you all adue. Good Bye!"


End file.
